Childhood Hero
by Blue Waters 52
Summary: Arthur has recently moved from England to America. Things were pretty bad at his old school in London with all the popular kids in his class bullying him. Will things be different here? Chibitalia. AU. Oneshot.


**AN: My first fanfic :) Please don't be too harsh ^^" Constructive Criticism is appreciated though :)**  
**Not much plot. mostly fluff and slight chibi!love~ Well an attempt at it anyways~**  
**  
Acknowledgments:  
This is basically an expanded version of a composition i had written in class and one of my friends had helped me with the original version. :)  
Another one of my friends gave me feedback on and helped me improve the the story :)  
soo thanks you two~**

**May have loads of mistakes and OOCness..  
**

* * *

Arthur sat at the desk in his class swinging his legs and looking down at the ground. It was his first day at his new school, Hetalia academy, which is famous for having students from all over the world, and he was very nervous. They had moved to America from England just a few days ago.

The teachers had been very impressed with him. His vocabulary, reading, not to mention his handicraft skills. He could speak perfect English even though he was only in class two. His mother had been really proud of him. But the teacher's had been very happy with him back in his old school at London too. They had been sad about him leaving. Arthur wasn't though. He had loved London but he hadn't liked his school all that much.

At his old school he was always bullied by all the popular kids in his class. Even his older brothers took all opportunities to humiliate him He had no friends. Hence, he was all the more eager to start fresh and therefore more nervous. He hadn't talked to anyone properly yet. Although a quiet Japanese boy called Kiku had introduced himself.

Arthur sighed quietly and got up. He supposed he should go out into the playground. Get some fresh air. He strolled outside, wondering if he should pluck up the courage to go talk to someone. Outside he saw a boy, about the same age as him, if not a little younger, playing with his large group of friends. He had bright blue eyes and a random strand of hair sticking out which defied gravity. Arthur stared at the group longingly, wishing that he could join them. The blue-eyed boy, who seemed to be the leader, had by now noticed Arthur and stopped to look at him. He waved to Arthur. Arthur blushed and hurried off to the bench at the corner of the playground, wondering if he had been caught staring.

He sat there, taking in everything about his new school. It was alright. Till now.  
Suddenly he heard someone come and sit next to him. Arthur was surprised to see that it was the blue-eyed boy. He grinned at Arthur and exclaimed in a loud obnoxious voice "Hey! What're you doing here? I've been lookin all over for you!" "You've been looking.. For me?" Arthur answered, confused. He didn't know why anyone would bother looking for him. "You're the new student, aren't you?" the blue-eyed boy asked. Arthur nodded. Alfred's grin got wider. "My name's Alfred, what's yours?" he said, holding out his hand. Arthur hesitated, then took the boy's hand saying "My name is Arthur. Nice to meet you." "Great!" Alfred replied. Then asked, a bit shyly "So we're friends now, right?" Arthur's eyes widened. "Friends?" "Yeah!" Alfred took out a bar of chocolate from his pocket, broke it in half and gave one of the halves to Arthur. "Here!" he said, still grinning. Arthur nervously took the piece from Alfred, both munching on the chocolate in silence. And so, Arthur's school days continued, with his new friend enthusiastically dragging him to all the classes and constantly chattering about anything and everything. He was finally beginning to feel accepted. Alfred often called himself 'The Hero,' at which Arthur rolled his eyes but smiled nevertheless.

* * *

It had been two weeks since Arthur had become friends with Alfred. And the boy still continued to amaze him with his cheerful and hyper nature.

He seemed extra excited on this particular day. "Hey! Hey! Artie! Guess what!" "My name's Arthur not Artie," Arthur huffed, "What?" "Mattie's coming back from Canada today! He'll come to school from tomorrow!" Alfred said excitedly, "He's my quiet, but awesome cousin. I'm sure you two'll be great friends!" "Great," Arthur said, smiling. Then the bell rang and everyone had to settle down for Language class, which mainly involved Alfred doodling in his notebook and showing the doodles to Arthur, who told Alfred off for not paying attention to the teacher.

After that they had Math class, in the classroom right next door. The students collected their books and headed out in groups of twos and threes. Alfred waited for Arthur to pack up. Although Arthur had already been to Math class a number of times and knew where it was, Alfred insisted on accompanying Arthur so that 'he wouldn't get lost'.

Three guys, who were in a class or two higher than Alfred and Arthur, stood in the corridor leaning against the wall with a smug expression on their faces. One had shoulder length blond hair with sky blue eyes and was holding a rose. The other had silver hair and red eyes with a small yellow bird sitting on his head. The third seemed the most amiable of the three. He had slightly spiky, brown hair with green eyes and was eating a tomato. "The one with the rose is Francis and he's from France, the one with the bird is Gilbert and he's from some place called Prussia and the one with the tomato is Antonio and he's from Spain," Alfred whispered to Arthur.  
Arthur frowned. They didn't seem very friendly. It was best to avoid them. As he walked by, the one called Gilbert stuck out his foot, tripping Arthur, who fell flat on his face. "Oww.." Arthur mumbled. Alfred glared at Gilbert. "Cut it out Gilbert!" he yelled, "That was mean!" "The awesome me doesn't listen to runts like you!" exclaimed Gilbert, while Francis started laughing in a series of 'Ohononons'. Another guy with slicked back blond hair and blue eyes approached them. "Bruder, that's no way to treat your juniors." he said. "Aww you're no fun West." Gilbert pouted.  
In the meantime Alfred helped Arthur up, "You OK?" Arthur nodded, "Are they always such jerks?" "Pretty much, yeah. They're known as The Bad Trio." Alfred paused, "Come on! Hurry! Or we'll be late for class!" he said, pulling Arthur up, "And I don't want you to get in trouble." Arthur was surprised at this absent-minded confession, but Alfred seemed oblivious.

At lunch break, the teacher called Alfred back to tell him how proud he was that Alfred was doing so well in Math and that he should keep up the good work. Arthur continued on to the canteen, deciding on saving a table for them. He felt slightly out of place without the loud American about. At the canteen, he spotted Kiku. He was one of the few people Arthur had talked to in his short time here. He went up to talk to the Japanese boy. "Konichiwa Arthur-san," Kiku greeted Arthur, as he offered him a chair beside him.

When Alfred entered the canteen, he saw Arthur and Kiku deep in conversation with each other. 'Hey! Not cool!' he thought as he pouted, 'No one leaves the hero out!' and he bounded towards the duo. The day continued uneventfully with the three hanging out with each other. "Bye Artie! Bye Kiku!" Alfred waved goodbye to his two friends enthusiastically. Arthur sighed "Arthur not Artie you git." This was probably the tenth time he had corrected him that day. But he smiled and waved back all the same.

The next day Arthur spotted Alfred in the playground with another boy. They looked almost the same, except that the new boy had slightly longer hair, and a curl sticking out of his head. He had bluish violet eyes and was clutching a stuffed polar bear tightly. "Artie! Over here!" Alfred called out. "Arthur this is Matthew, the cousin I told you about. Mattie, this is Arthur." Alfred introduced the two once Arthur had reached them. Arthur could have sworn he heard the stuffed polar bear say 'Who?' when Alfred had introduced Matthew. The time before lunch break was spent with Arthur and Matthew getting to know each other and the three went to all the classes together. Apparently the stuffed bear's name was Kumajirou..

At lunch break the three sat together. Matthew had got pancakes with maple syrup which he shared with the other two. Arthur had got scones, but when he went to give some to his friend, they both hastily assured him that it was quite alright. Alfred had found out the hard way when he had accepted them on Arthur's first day and almost got food poisoning. But he had been careful not to say anything as he did not want to hurt his friend. Alfred had got burgers, like always and chocolate, some of which he shared with Arthur. Matthew raised an eyebrow. "What?" asked Alfred, through his mouth full of burger, and Arthur together. "Oh nothing." Just that Alfred is known for being a fat pig as he never shares any of his food, especially his chocolate." "Hey!" Alfred pouted, "I'm NOT a fat pig!" "Are too!" argued Matthew. "Am not!" "Are too!" "Am not!" "Are too!"

"Enough you two!" Arthur decided to stop the two bickering. He was getting a headache already.

"Hey Artie, I'll go show Matthew whatever he's missed in class so far. We'll catch up with you later OK?" Alfred said after the two brothers had calmed down. Arthur nodded, "Alright."  
Left to his own devices, Arthur headed out onto the playground. Once out, the three known as the Bad Trio began to gang up on him. "Hey rosbif!" the French boy called Francis sneered at Arthur, "Where are your unicorn and faerie friends?"  
Arthur looked around wildly for help. He saw Seamus begin to walk worriedly towards him but Allistair pulled him back, laughing with his other older brother, Triston. Arthur then realized he was defenseless.  
Arthur's brothers went to the same school and were trying to make him the laughing stock here too by were spreading all his secrets. He had been lucky enough not to come across them until now.  
Just then Alfred barged in with a confused expression on his face. Matthew was by the school building, choosing to keep his distance from the Bad Trio. "Hey guys! What's going on?" asked Alfred. "Hey Alfred, did you know your friend here has unicorn and faerie friends? And oh! Not to mention his flying mint bunny!" jeered Francis. "What a pansy!" piped up Gilbert. Arthur looked at them with his big green eyes, trying his hardest to stop them tearing up. And he was just starting to believe that things were starting to get better. "Really?" asked Alfred, his eyes widening, "Cool! I have an imaginary friend too! He's an alien and his name's Tony!" said Alfred putting on his big, goofy grin.  
"Allistair even told me that once, back in England, he had decided to grow his hair, which ended up looking like two bunny ears" said Antonio, and at that, the trio burst out laughing. Arthur looked down. Now Alfred would ridicule him for sure. "Hehe. How cute." giggled Alfred, "Artie do you have a picture of that?" Arthur's gaze shot up to Alfred. He couldn't believe his ears. "W-what? N-no!" he spluttered.

Alfred then turned to the trio and glared daggers at them. "You guys leave Arthur alone! Or I'll call the teacher!" Francis and his friends were taken aback. Francis opened his mouth to say something, but then changed his mind. "Tattle-tale." Gilbert muttered under his breath before the three sulkily went away, deciding that it was not worth the trouble.

Turning back to Arthur, "Don't worry! I will protect you!" said Alfred eagerly. He then blushed slightly and said more quietly this time, "I'll be your hero, you'll see." He then sprinted off towards the school building, calling out to Arthur after he was halfway there, " brought his cat to school today! Do you wanna go see it?" Arthur tried to hide his blush with a frown but failed and ended up with a genuine smile on his face, "Wait up! I'll be right there!" he answered. Before running to catch up with Alfred he muttered under his breath, "Git. You already are."

* * *

**Note: **  
**Seamus - ireland**  
**Triston - wales**  
**Allistair - scotland**  
**not sure if that's there real names though**


End file.
